Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on September 12, 2018. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11315 Fans were once again able to make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names and submit. This time, those with the Papa Louie Pals app can submit their Pals to the Customerpalooza using the Flipdecks made in the app. The top 32 vote-getters are taking part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Wednesday, September 12, 2018, through Tuesday, September 18, 2018. Voting to determine the 32 customers who would be entered into the Customerpalooza started on Wednesday, September 19, 2018, and ended on Tuesday, September 25, 2018. Flipline opened the polls with the first set of four competitors on Wednesday, September 26, 2018. The competition ended on Monday, November 26, 2018, with Nye, created by Zetsu, voted by fans as the winner. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11683 Announcement Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2018! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! Once all is said and done, the winning fan-made customer will appear in upcoming Gamerias along side your favorites like Mindy, Wally, Ivy and… the one and only… the reason for the season… Mr. Funny in the Bank… KINGSLEY! This year we are teaming up with the Papa Louie Pals app to make this the best Customerpalooza EVER!!!!! As usual, you can simply design and submit your customer all from within the Customerpalooza 2018 web page. However, you can also submit your favorite Pals to Customerpalooza using Flipdecks made in the Papa Louie Pals app! It’s that simple! You have until the end of Tuesday, September 18th to submit your character. Voting will begin Wednesday, September 19th. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in an upcoming Papa’s cooking extravaganza! Rounds Hazelnut High Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Wednesday, September 26, 2018 - Monday, October 1, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11396 *1A: Bee (by harrison) 2,941 vs. Emily (by Tamatim) 5,272 *1B: Shawn (by Mannie) 3,139 vs. Fred (by Chela) 5,069 2A/2B: Monday, October 1, 2018 - Thursday, October 4, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11408 *2A: Cocoa (by Jasmine) 2,670 vs Laura (by Nanda) 2,470 *2B: Ranulph (by AquaMelon) 3,062 vs. Christian (by DeluxePizza) 2,093 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 25, 2018 - Tuesday, October 30, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11536 *3A: Cocoa 2,602 vs. Emily '''3,394 *3B: '''Ranulph 3,586 vs. Fred 2,364 Hazelnut High Finals Finals: Thursday, November 8, 2018 - Monday, November 12, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11615 *Finals: Emily 2,922 vs. Ranulph '''3,336 '''Eclair Academy Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 11, 2018 - Monday, October 15, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11456 *1A: Savannah (by CheshireKat) 3,409 vs. Shouko (by Akiza) 2,577 *1B: Jordan (by Liza) 3,239 vs. Esteban (by Poisoncrene) 2,878 2A/2B: Monday, October 15, 2018 - Thursday, October 18, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11477 *2A: Nina (by Luizkawaii) 2,677 vs. Charlotte (by Jonalike) 1,882 *2B: Zack (by Geillade12) 2,992 vs. Nathan (by Aidan) 1,539 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Friday, November 2, 2018 - Monday, November 5, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11592 *3A: Nina '''2,637 vs. Savannah 2,416 *3B: '''Zack '''2,879 vs. Jordan 2,012 Eclair Academy Finals Finals: Thursday, November 8, 2018 - Monday, November 12, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11615 *Finals: Nina 2,806 vs. '''Zack 3,387 Truffleton U Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 4, 2018 - Monday, October 8, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11421 *1A: Juliet (by Marinette) 3,674 vs. Iris (by Lydu) 2,678 *1B: Jairo (by ESNTLS) 2,858 vs. Nye (by Zetsu) 3,443 2A/2B: Monday, October 8, 2018 - Thursday, October 11, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11445 *2A: Jess (by KD777) 2,299 vs. Amanda (by chicatheanimatonic) 2,830 *2B: Azariah (by Mystic) 3,155 vs. Truffle (by cubepf) 1,909 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, October 30, 2018 - Friday, November 2, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11568 *3A: Amanda 2,198 vs. Juliet '''2,779 *3B: Azariah 2,548 vs. '''Nye '''2,880 Truffleton U Finals Finals: Monday, November 12, 2018 - Thursday, November 15, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11639 *Finals: Juliet 2,899 vs. '''Nye '''3,477 '''Torta Tech Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 18, 2018 - Monday, October 22, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11496 *1A: Marigold (by 8utton) 2,166 vs. Emma (by Marc-y) 3,417 *1B: Leo (by Sonja) 2,629 vs. Felix (by Mop) 2,911 2A/2B: Monday, October 22, 2018 - Thursday, October 25, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11512 *2A: Tasha (by Ruslan U) 2,545 vs. May (by Queran) 1,903 *2B: Wyatt (by Harleydylantoy) 1,758 vs. Mathias (by WeAliveira) 2,636 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, November 5, 2018 - Thursday, November 8, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11603 *3A: Tasha 2,580 vs. Emma 1,793 *3B: Mathias 2,735 vs. Felix 1,608 Torta Tech Finals Finals: Monday, November 12, 2018 - Thursday, November 15, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11639 *Finals: Tasha 2,767 vs. Mathias '''3,362 Final Four 4A/4B: Thursday, November 15, 2018 - Monday, November 19, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11647 * 4A: '''Ranulph (Hazelnut High Division Winner) '''3,650 vs. Zack (Eclair Academy Division Winner) 3,324 * 4B: '''Nye (Truffleton U Division Winner) '''4,038 vs. Mathias (Torta Tech Division Winner) 2,888 Grand Final 5A: Monday, November 19, 2018 - Monday, November 26, 2018 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11667 * 5A: '''Nye (by Zetsu) 5,488 vs. Ranulph (by AquaMelon) 4,768 Rounds and Finals Hazelnut High Division Round 1 hazelnuthigh_round1_a.jpg|Bee vs. Emily hazelnuthigh_round1_b.jpg|Shawn vs. Fred Round 2 hazelnut_round2_a.jpg|Cocoa vs. Laura hazelnut_round2_b.jpg|Ranulph vs. Christian Semi-Finals hazelnut_round3_a.jpg|Cocoa vs. Emily hazelnut_round3_b.jpg|Ranulph vs. Fred Finals Divisionfinals_r1a.jpg|Emily vs. Ranulph Eclair Academy Division Round 1 eclair_round1a.jpg|Savannah vs. Shouko eclair_round1b.jpg|Jordan vs. Esteban Round 2 Eclair round2a.jpg|Nina vs. Charlotte Eclair round2b.jpg|Zack vs. Nathan Semi-Finals eclair_round3a.jpg|Nina vs. Savannah eclair_round3b.jpg|Zack vs. Jordan Finals Divisionfinals_r1b.jpg|Nina vs. Zack Truffleton U Division Round 1 Truffleton round1a.jpg|Juliet vs. Iris Truffleton round1b.jpg|Jairo vs. Nye Round 2 Truffleton round2a.jpg|Jess vs. Amanda Truffleton round2b.jpg|Azariah vs. Truffle Semi-Finals Truffleton round3a.jpg|Amanda vs. Juliet Truffleton round3b.jpg|Azariah vs. Nye Finals divisionfinals_r2a.jpg Torta Tech Division Round 1 torta_round1a.jpg|Marigold vs. Emma torta_round1b.jpg|Leo vs. Felix Round 2 torta_round2a.jpg|Tasha vs. May torta_round2b.jpg|Wyatt vs. Mathias Semi-Finals torta_round3a.jpg|Tasha VS Emma torta_round3b.jpg|Mathias VS Felix Finals divisionfinals_r2b.jpg Final Four 2018semifinals a.jpg 2018semifinals b.jpg Grand Final KCP18 Finals.jpg Winner nye_wins_01.gif|The winner is Nye! Trivia * This year's division names are taken from schools within the Flipverse. * May is the only female entry who does not wear any hair accessory. * Savannah's name was misspelled as "Savana" in her second round. This mistake was quickly corrected. * A voting discrepancy occurred in the third round of the Torta Tech division as it appeared that a voting surge in favor of Emma was observed. The vote total was eventually corrected. * This is the first Customerpalooza where all semifinalists are boys. * In the first round of Hazelnut High, that is, Bee vs. Emily, Shawn vs. Fred, there was a small bug. That is, all users can re-submit one vote for their favorite customers every ten minutes to one hour, and the previous votes will be recorded. However, Flipline deleted it in subsequent votes. * This is the 1st time since Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015 where a male contestant wins. * Nye's winner animation is nearly identical to Amy's from Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017. Gallery Round Icons KCP18 Hazelnut High Round 1 icon.png KCP18 Hazelnut High Round 2 icon.png KCP18 Truffleton U Round 1 icon.png KCP18 Truffleton U Round 2 icon.png KCP18 Eclair Academy Round 1 icon.png KCP18 Eclair Academy Round 2 icon.png KCP18 Torta Tech Round 1 icon.png KCP18 Torta Tech Round 2 icon.png KCP18 Hazelnut High Semi-Finals icon.png KCP18 Truffleton U Semi-Finals icon.png KCP18 Eclair Academy Semi-Finals icon.png KCP18 Torta Tech Semi-Finals icon.png KCP18 Division Finals Round 1 icon.png KCP18 Division Finals Round 2 icon.png KCP18 Semi-Finals icon.png KCP18 Grand Final icon.png KCP18 Winner icon.png Others KCP18gameicon.png KCP18 logo.png Kcp18kingsleydance_blog.gif KCP18 small icon.png KCP18 medium icon.png KCP18 large icon.png KCP18infobanner.png Kingsley's Customer Palooza 2018 - Vote.png Screenshot 2018-09-13 at 7.48.21 AM.png Kingsley's Customer Palooza 2018 - Create.png howto1.jpg Spotlight01 KCP18.jpg 048B2E00-E1AA-4EFA-BE2E-54A30957792C.jpeg FC24AC2E-F294-46D4-A678-6337AEC25CBF.jpeg 976F034C-BE3E-4C6A-92DD-674BC0F9FC75.jpeg 4801A593-144A-4D5D-8CAC-18A028AF0065.jpeg 5106E127-2B0B-47B2-A26D-95CC0E9F44A1.jpeg vote_01.jpg Category:Tournaments Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza